Fatal Mistakes
by unseenstar223
Summary: When Jonouchi finds Kaiba near his house in an ally, raped and beaten, he decides to take care of him, questions are brought up. Who was the guy who hurt Kaiba? Why won’t Kaiba go home, and most of all, why does Jou and Kaiba feel so weird around each oth
1. the begining

UnSt (my nickname): hey people, this is my first attempt at yaoi… or at anything at all, so plz don't kill me (cowers in corner)

Warnings: yaoi, rape, blood, gore, language, thought of suicide, and lemon.

Pairings: Kiba/ Jou, Yugi/Yami, Anzu/OC

Summery: When Jonouchi finds Kaiba near his house in an ally, raped and beaten, he decides to take care of him, questions are brought up. Who was the guy who hurt Kaiba? Why won't Kaiba go home, and most of all, why does Jou and Kaiba feel so weird around each other? Kiba/Jou

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fatal Mistake

Prologue

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

The loud painful noise echoed thought the dark night in domino Japan, entering only deaf ears, for no one was around to hear. It came from an ally way, dark and eerie, holding the secrets of the crimes and obscurities held there. Within lay Seto Kaiba, one of the most famous teens in the world, being painfully raped by a much bigger man. For you see, Seto had made a mistake, a fatal mistake, and now he will never return home again, never again after this night, draw another breath. For this man was here to kill him, slowly and painfully. He would surely die, no one would want to save him, even if he was found… or so he thought.

" I told you not to mess with us, boy, you were warned, I told you we were stronger than you, you should have listened." The tall dark haired man gloated laughing at the youth and getting dressed " but damn, you _were_ a good fuck!" he took on last kick at the side of the broken teen before walking away, leaving him to bleed to death.

'I can't die yet' he thought as pain surged up his spine. 'I have to find some one to take care of Mokuba, but I can't go back, that would put Mokuba in even more danger. All because of one stupid mistake.' And with that thought he forced himself up of the ground, and stumbled away from the place where he had, a mere few minutes ago, painfully and unwillingly lost his virginity and pride. Not having any idea where he was or where he was going, Seto limped on, thankful that the streets he now traveled were empty, or so he thought. And then he heard it.

"Kaiba!" he had a vague recollection of the voice, but the blood loss kept him from placing the voice with a name and face. Kaiba stood there unsteadily for a second or so before he fell. Something, or someone caught him, soft warm arms carried him somewhere unknown, unconsciously cuddling into a soft muscular chest. They laid him on something soft and started to pull away.

" Don't… leave…me." was the only thing that he could get to pass through his lips before he passed out from blood loss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's all for now, but this is just the prologue, so the next chappie will be longer, don't worry, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next, with school starting, but if I get 4-5 reviews, I'll update sometime next week. I Jou's P.O.V, see what he thinks of kaiba's strange predicament. L8er, ya'll.


	2. jonouchi katsuya

UnSt- hey guys! I'm baaaaack! I cant believe I got 13 reviews on by first chappie! That's more reviews than my friends who are also on got on 3 chappies! I feel loved:D! I took me at least 5 hours strait for me to write this chappie so I hope you all like it! I just have a few things to tell you all before we get on with the story, first of all, I tried to email all of you a reply, but some of them didn't send, so if you didn't get a reply, could you please tell me and give me your email address? I love replying to reviewers and it is much easier to reply through email. Second of all, I think I'm gonna make this a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho, but I want to know what you all think first, if I do then it will probably be a love rectanglely-thingy with Hiei and Kurama. And lastly should Anzu and Honda also be gay? Please! I need opinions! Thanks for listening, enjoy!

Warnings: yaoi, rape, blood, gore, language, thought of suicide, and lemon.

Pairings: Kiba/ Jou, Yugi/Yami, Anzu/OC

Summery: When Jonouchi finds Kaiba near his house in an ally, raped and beaten, he decides to take care of him, questions are brought up. Who was the guy who hurt Kaiba? Why won't Kaiba go home, and most of all, why does Jou and Kaiba feel so weird around each other? Kiba/Jou

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tall blond haired boy, about 17 in age walked quietly through the usually packed streets of Domino, Japan. His chocolate eyes scanned the strangely empty path he had unknowingly chosen to walk, the walls of the buildings were covered with grime from pollution of the city, adding to the unrelenting horrible smell that engulfed the entire block, trash and cigarettes littered the streets and sidewalks, causing a very run down look. This was one of the worst streets in the city, but no one would bother Jonouchi Katsuya, they all knew better than to give him trouble, knew of his reputation of being a kick-ass street-fighter, they wouldn't dare even try.

Most people would be revolted by the smell and appearance of the neighborhood, but Jou found it oddly comforting, especially at night when the city was its busiest, sound filled his ears every time with the wonderful eco of civilization… well every time except tonight. Tonight, the streets seemed so frightening, so empty and quiet, the exact opposite of its usual comforting hustle. It was as if something was waiting in the darkness, waiting for him to find it, something that was forbade from mortal eyes… he didn't know it at the time, but he was partly right.

Even though the streets put him in a place of unease, he pushed on, he didn't know why, but something told him that something was wrong, that he needed to go forward and fix it, he guessed it was instinct, and he had always followed his gut before, why change now? So he did just that.

Walking on, a horrible smell overpowered his senses, a smell that he didn't recognize at his time. Surprised at the intensity of the stench he stopped for a moment, and he covered his nose and mouth trying to keep his stomach at ease when he finally realized what the smell was… it was blood.

' How do I know that, I've never smelt blood before, I didn't even know it had a smell,' Jou thought ' maybe I'm…'

A loud, pain filled cry cut through the quiet night sky, efficiently stopping the next thought from entering Jou's head. He raced towards where the scream was heard, being the nice guy he is, Jou was always ready to play hero, anytime anywhere, no matter who was in trouble. After about 5 minutes of running, he finally neared the spot he believed the scream had come from, and what he saw shook him down to the bone.

"Kaiba!" he called in a slightly frightened tone. Seto Kaiba, one of the strongest people Jou knew, was standing in front of him, clad only in a pare of nearly shattered pants, they were unbuttoned at the top and pulled down to where his hip bone could be seen. Jou suddenly felt very cold as he took in what he saw… blood; Seto's blood soaked the other's pants, many deep jagged cuts adorned Seto's thin wrists and arms, left arm hanging uselessly at his side, bent at an odd and painful looking angle, several burses littered the older Kaiba's well toned torso, and his beautiful lips were pale and busted. As horrible as those were, they were nothing to what had been cut into his chest… the Japanese symbol of aku was carved deep into the seventeen-year-old 's skin, destine to leave a scar and forever marking the poor boy as evil until the end of time.

Seto's pained ice- blue orbs meet the chocolate ones of the other teen for no more that a secound before his legs could no longer support his weight. Jou quickly snapped out of his frozen state and closed the gap between them fast enough so that he could catch the burnette before he hit the ground. Jou took one last look at Seto before picking him up bridal style, half expecting a snide remark as he took off, but there was none, in fact Seto instead leaned on Jou's chest and clutched his shirt and hand in a weak grip, as if seeking comfort.

" Now I know something really bad happened." Jou said to no one in particular as the worst of scenarios flashed though his mind, little did he know, none were near as bad as what really happened. He ran at top speed all the way to his house, his lungs burning from lack of air

Jou finally reached the front door of the house that he had know to be his home for many years now, franticly searching for the keys. As soon as he opened the doors of the house, he thanked kami that his father was away on some kind of business trip, he didn't tell Jou, and Jou didn't ask, he wouldn't of been told anyways. He then sprinted to his room, and as gently as he could, he laid Seto down onto his bed, and tried to pull away, but the CEO clung to his hand as if Jou was his only leash on life. Jou didn't jerk away for fear of hurting Seto even more. The burette looked at Jou with wide unseeing eyes.

"Don't… leave… me." Kaiba mumbled hoarsely before going completely limp.

"Seto…?" Jou whispered with fear imbedded in his voice as he used "moneybags'" first name for who knows how long. "Seto! Jus, Jus hold on a minute, I'll stop da bleedin'"

Jou ran into his bathroom, swearing that next time he sees Anzu to thank her a million times for forcing him to take that emergency medical class last semester with her. Using the knowledge he had, he quickly stopped the bleeding, and stitched and bandaged his wounds. I wasn't until he stopped for a moment did he feel the affects of the run, he guessed that the panic induced adrenalin that he had earlier had finally started to wear off. He collapsed in the over stuffed chair that sat next to the bed, and although he had intended to call the ambulance, he passed out from over exertion by Seto's side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Seto's dream)

Seto walked down the empty pathway on his way home form the pointless hell-hole they call school, he didn't know why, but he didn't feel like going strait home today, so he took the long way home through the worst part of town.

'Oh yea real smart move on my part,' he thought as he maneuvered so that he wouldn't step on some broken glass laying in the middle of the cracked sidewalk, ' I might as well put a sign around my neck that says " Kill me and take my money!"'

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed his shoulder prevented him from going any farther, he tried to pull away, but the person was much stronger than he was. The hand wouldn't even let him turn around to see the intruder of his personal space. He then tried to punch the stranger somehow, but was stopped from any kind of movement when one of the strong arms constricted painfully around his stomach, as the other snaked around his neck, just tight enough for him to be just barley able to take in enough air to stay conscious. The stranger then pulled him into the nearest alleyway, and threw him forcefully into the brick wall, then he let out a piercing cry when as the man pinned him there and twisted his wrist above his head, only satisfied when the stranger heard a sickening pop, followed by Seto's second cry.

" You have a beautiful scream, my pet," the man said before forcefully kissing harshly, trying to force his tongue into Kaiba's mouth, and biting down hard on the teen's mouth when Seto clenched his teeth, causing Seto to try to call out and the man found his way into the boy's mouth and explored every inch before pulling away. " I have been waiting for this for a while." Seto's eyes flashed with recognition as he finally looked into the man's pale face, his face lighting up with fear as a single whispered word escaped his trembling lips.

" No…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

UnSt- I hope you liked it! I think I kinda wavered alittle in the middle, but I don't know, so anywho, you all know what to do:D, Ja ne!


End file.
